A Wonderful Fate
by xXThat-Other-HobbitxX
Summary: It's been 4 years since the events of "Have Faith", and at last, Hiram and Zelda are going to have a baby! Of course, 9 months feel like they'll never come to an end when waiting for a baby that will be either a child of royalty or a child of masks...


**Hey, guys, we're back! It hasn't been too long since HAVE FAITH was completed here on Fanfiction, but from the subliminal hints in the story, a sequel was OBVIOUSLY inevitable ('Cause I'm so clever like dat, right?)  
To add emphasis on this, I myself have been playing MAJORA'S MASK in order to get a better feel about the Salesman's character, so you'll more than likely see more of his crazy bipolar strangeness in this one.**

**Again, I do not own anything Zelda-related, except for the Salesman's name in this one.  
PLUS: For those of you who may not understand this story, please see the first story, "HAVE FAITH" before reading.**

4 years ago, a mysterious salesman from Castle Town made his appearance in Hyrule by the request of the king himself. He was a seller of masks, but he became more than that when he became the lover of the young princess. Together, they were the ones who kept the throne of Hyrule from being taken away by a greedy queen, who wanted the princess out of the picture. They succeeded, and in the end, the princess and the salesman married, and lived happily in Hyrule together. It's a very romantic tale.

And who knew it better than Princess Zelda herself: After all, she was the wife of the well-known Happy Mask Salesman, or, as she knew him, Hiram. A lot of people would say they were an odd couple, yes: It is a little hard imagining the lovely princess of Hyrule, daughter and only child of the royal family, would marry a man who peddles masks for a living. When he came to her, almost all of his worldly possessions fit in an old bag he carried with him wherever he went.

But did it really matter? He had been there for her in one of the most depressing times of her life, lifted her spirits, fulfilled plenty hopes and dreams, and, right like that, they were in love. There was plenty of support for them being together (Still is, in fact), and everything worked out great: They both lived in the castle together, and he opened up shop in the square. Perfect.

However, Hiram had been acting very strange of late, to tell the truth. It happened every once in a while, usually around his date of birth, or during that season, honestly. Born November 16th, he was a child of the fall, a time of year when many people come to his mask shop. Most of the time, he was himself: Cheerful, good-natured, excitable when a sale or trade was made. But then, other times…

He'd get irritable. Not with her, no, but with customers. He'd get easily angry, sometimes even kick people out of the store. Zelda has decided it would be best not to ask when Hiram is angered, but in at least a few moments, he's cheerful again.

But it's not to say that he was just acting strange around the customers, he was beginning to act oddly around Zelda: She loved her husband, yes, and they had, like any other couple, done "The Forbidden Act" many times before, and they were very affectionate to one another, but whenever autumn came around, Hiram would get highly promiscuous to his wife, being a little bit more affectionate in public than she preferred. And whenever she asked him why he was acting that way, particularly in public, he'd just chuckle, kiss her, and say, "I'll tell you later." That was a pet peeve sometimes, his mysterious ways. Always an agenda…

But this time, Zelda wouldn't take no for an answer. No tricks, no jokes, just answers from Hiram.

It went like this: Zelda waited patiently in their bed, preparing herself to do whatever it took to get an answer from her husband. He didn't need to keep secrets from her, she didn't lie to hide from him, why should she? They were married, and a part of marriage was trust.  
There was Hiram now, his grin seeming even wilder at the moment as he blew out the candle by the bedside before sliding in besides Zelda, pulling her in for a hot embrace. Returning the motion, Zelda tried to turn the tables on the mask salesman, get herself on top, but to her surprise, he kept her down while undressing himself as fast as he possibly could.

Continuing to search and feel his wife, Hiram seemed like he was in a world of his own as Zelda tried calling his name to get his attention, but to no avail. Rolling her eyes, the princess, with a little help from magic, shoved Hiram right off of her and back onto his side of the bed, rousing the salesman from his dream-like state.

"Hiram!"  
"Yes?" He said at last, looking at her with a somehow-curious expression. Sighing, Zelda asked, "What is going on with you lately? You're displeased with the customers, even when they're at their best, and you're acting very odd me. What is it? I'm just worried, Hiram, that's all."

Hiram sighed after a few seconds before lying down and beckoning Zelda to come into his arms. Doing so, the happiness salesman spoke:

"You know of my kind, my dear. You know us of the Moon: Raised to be salesmen and women, like humans, but not quite, we have huge families consisting of brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents, everything."  
Zelda nodded. "You've told me all of this before."

"I believe I may have forgotten a few facts about our mating habits.  
Whatever season we are born in, that automatically becomes our mating season. We're like animals in that respect, in all honesty. During those times, our emotions are heightened, we become increasingly obsessive, and we are even more hormonal around our spouses than usual.  
Sometimes, we can keep these emotions at bay, and keep the want to reproduce out of our minds for a while, which is what I've been doing. Some of my people do it because they're not married yet, or they just don't want children."

"What about you?" Zelda asked, and Hiram's smile grew.  
"I want children, yes: I want a huge, wild, absolutely chaotically wonderful family with the woman I love. But I felt we needed to wait for a period of time, where we could make sure we were ready to have a family. Of course, my hormones started kicking in, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I was out of control. I hope I haven't upset you or anything, Zelda…"

"Well, I wish you'd told me sooner, love," She smiled, kissing her salesman's cheek. "I would have, but I was shy. It sounds absurd to be shy of something as simple as that, but still…"  
He trailed off thoughtfully.

Zelda smiled, kissing him again, while saying, "Come on, Hiram. I believe you were doing _something _before we had this conversation…"  
"Hee-hee-hoo!" Hiram chuckled romantically, pulling the blankets close.

**LE GASP! Hiram, you sly dog! I feel mildly disturbed at several terrible mental images that just jumped into my brain, but nonetheless, I hope I'm doing well for a first chapter! Hey, fun fact for you guys: I decided to pin the Salesman's birthday on the birthday of his creator/model, Shigeru Miyamoto! Keep an eye out for more references later! **


End file.
